User talk:BachLynn23
Hello. I've been editing on Wikia since June, 2010, and am an administrator and a Bureaucrat here. If you need help with anything or have any questions you can leave a message on my talk page or send me an , or on Skype BachLynn23. Cheers! Archives *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) *Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) *Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) *Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) Hi! I just wanted to inform that I will not be back here for two weeks due to a giant exam coming. Please don't delete the characters if I exceeded the inactivity rate. Silence, boy!I SHALL GET YOU!!! 10:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Hey I was wondering if I could create a page for Remi to do crystal ball readings? User:Jrite10 01:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, well I was wondering if you could help me, you see, my user page says that I am only a level two user, but it also says that I have been on here since August 28th. Thanks- Mo2damo 02:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Is there any formal process for a girl joining the hunters? Or just move her from her cabin to Artemis' cabin? LongClawTiger 02:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Levels Hey Bach sorry to bother you, I was just wondering when I was going to go up to level three. Since its only two days away from me being level four, you can just change it then I suppose. I just wanted to give you a heads up, sorry if I bothered you and thanks again Rawr talk to me 20:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sapphire Guess what, Bach?? I talked to Starz and I got Sapphire!!! Yayy!! I think i'll tweak the history a little bit, and can you update her page with glowing borders and stuff? Only if you got time, so no rush. Thanks! Queen.Bee(hello!) 08:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) OP Okay, I took off the power, can you take off the OP sign? Lalalego23 15:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Le List #Tristan Carter, Son of Demeter (Major) #Jasmine Jarvis, Daughter of Persephone (Major) #Brad Cooper, Son of Apollo (Major) #Fléur Jolié, Daughter of Eros, Huntress (Minor) #Jessamine Opaleye. daughter of Calypso (Broken Covenant) #Isidora de Medici,daughter of Hecate, (Major) #Camdagnaisha, Daughter of Hermes, (Major) #Anastasia, Daughter of Mnemosyne (Major) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Why, do you find this....Distracting?']]) 17:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Karrie Kelley Is there anyway I can get Karrie Kelley back wothout remaking her XXaphroditeXx 23:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) USer Levels Hey,um I'm just wondering when will I cahnge levels since I'm here for about 2 weeks and still am Entry Level. Since it was you who awarded me that, I thought I should ask. Sorry if it's a dumb question, I'm still new ^^" BloomOfFairyTailMessages? 00:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Is it working for chu? I'm having problems connecting... [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Why, do you find this....Distracting?']]) 14:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Does Elena still do tarot card readings, and is Serenity going on the quest with us? ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 14:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not really sure, as soon as possible, really. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 14:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach. I heard you did PIB's favicon, and I was wondering if you can do my wiki's. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 06:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC) hey Bach! yes, your favorite brownie's back. :) unfortunately I can only appear in a limited capacity, meaning I can spend very little time on the wiki. This is because I am usually working on school work. I'm in college after all so I dont have your normal highschool/junior high wiki user's load of hw. Also, whenever I'm relaxing, and on the internet, there are, actually quite literally, a dozen other places I check out before I come over here. I'm interested in discussing the newest PJ book, as soon as I get my hands on it!, and also RP'ing. I also want to go that dance. Interesting things seem to happen around the time of dances after all ;) oh! btw, speaking of which, I hope I honored my promise not to speak of the Broken Covenant until after they attacked at the dance? lol, i was actually on the Chat when the secret broke out. I think someone saw one of the admin's most edited pages, and then the secret was let out. Lemme tell u what, right when the guy burst on to the Chat knowing the secret it was REALLL confusing what was being talked about. Hahaha, good times right? Anyway, hope to hear from you soon, and i hope life is treating you right. God bless 15:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I won't do it againAnnaWiseLAJ 17:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC)AnnaWiseLAJAnnaWiseLAJ 17:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Kyrenia Deas I thought i should let you know that i adopted Kyrenia Deas from Son.Of.Khione. A couple of questions Hey Bach... I was wondering if you'd like to do the background and/or favicon for Camp Jupiter... Also, do you think I should make a Charmed RPG or an original Witch/Wizarding RPG? ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 13:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) char page clean-up question Is there a way to remove old comments from character pages? Both Andre Bellevue and Xander Nicholas have so many comments that the scripts running on the pages now are bogging down really bad. It literally takes me 3 to 5 minutes to load their pages now, no matter what computer I try to acess them from. That in turn is making it very difficult to check in and reply to their RP threads. LongClawTiger 15:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Um... Help Well, Jake was Poseidon's actually... Hermes' is the second God his mother married... Is there a mix-up? Or I was chosen to be Hermes', not the ones I chose? Thanks :D --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 16:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say a massive thank you for editing my character pages. They look absolutely amazing. O_O(Staring at a unicorn) 21:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I took Seli back, and SoA wants me to readopt Isidora. I'm just going to leave the other characters the way they are, if that's alright. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 23:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) That's right. On HRPW, I had made a character page with loads of stuff, where as here, there is less, so I thought I would sign up. Does that make sense? LoveCatsOwls Owl Me 09:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, okay! LoveCatsOwls Owl Me 15:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I made a claim request for the broken convenant a couple days ago (titled: Randal) and I was wondering if you could look at it. Thanks- Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 15:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the Ortu Justitiae is the only faction thus far with unclaimed / unoathed demigods in their faction, that I know of. The lists also need to be updated, and have the non-active members listed as former, but since I didn't want to mess up anything, I only removed the non-active members. Also, since Starz left, your faction needs a new Second in Command. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 18:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Bach, thank you. I have re-edited her claim. Littlenewyorkie (Send a parcel?) 04:43, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am going to re-edit my claim for the char. Silence, boy!I SHALL GET YOU!!! 07:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Banned Thought i should tell you before you hear from anyone else. Ghost banned me from chat. The reasoning? He made a claim on x-men rp. I asked him to make a page (for the very first time i can remember) since his claim was made awhile ago. He blew up at me sating he was busy and was sick of me asking. Though I have no memory of asking him to make it before. Then he told me that he had just yelled at his GF because of me. So responded by saying "Dont blame your anger on me". Then i was kickbanned. Thought you should know. IF you think that his decision was in reason, i stand by his decision. If not, then please deal with it TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 18:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) please ignore the last message TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 18:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach, could you please make the HTML page for my character? Zeke Valconi. Please, and thank you. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 19:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Would you be interested in affiliating with a 39 Clues RP wiki, modeled after this one? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 20:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Understandable. MAy we use your format? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Could you make the green darker? Like what Pers has for Jordan? Thanks. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 21:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 21:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 21:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Bach, I just wanted to let you know that I told you that i would be less active here, but someone took my status off of the users forum. Athletiger Talk~Face it, you're special. 02:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) heyo Bach! Please open your fb account! I left your objectives there!I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 07:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The Annexing Tribes Quest has started! Please post whenever you can. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 07:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) please let me join the camp i tryed for the other camp and i got scars for being mistaked for a kraken monster RE:oops Erm... Nevermind. I fixed it. Thanks anyway, Bach :D Now, all I have to do is to FIX my character page... --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 08:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Can i make a page for my character or do i have to wait for the faction leader to speak with me.Piper13 02:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ortu JustitiaePiper13 03:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about not responding earlier. By layout, I mean claiming, etc. Also, on the Camp Rescue group 2, can I just put A few days later, they arrive in San Fransisco? Because we don't have much time left, and we can't waste it driving across the country. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 19:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll talk to him. Suprise, huh? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 19:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) can you add teh relationship templates for my chars when you have time[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) HoN Affiliation Hey bach! Are you interested in Affiliating with The House of Night RP? WingsofLight 03:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Level One? Hello, I think I have been on this wiki for more than a week, and. Would like to know if I'm a Level One user now, so. Can make my second charrie :D Thanks --Karen Jackson 08:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) only obitus actually, check my profile[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 11:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The user came back and I LOVE JORDAN'S PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS BACH.....time to do Michael's (I can do that one)[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) She's a minor character to me because she's the youngest, and also the least powerful. Did you want me to get rid of one? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Awwwcrap. :I Okay. How would I make her nymph? Maybe make her a "youth nymph"? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I love how you title your messages like, "well" and "hmm". Anyways... that could work. But, now I need to find a near death experience... perhaps getting captured and tortutred by the BC? Btw, I can't come on chat a.t.m, because my mother is watching me like a hawk. :I CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hum... maybe... Screw this. I'm a'comin'! >:I CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Astrid is a minor character because she's shared with Fire. And could Morgan be a minor character because he's on a quest? And, I have another BC char: Jessminda Hatiara. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 02:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Damn... okay. I need to find ways... uh... would Abella be upset if Morgan, uh, died? And as for Astrid... can i talk to Fire about it? Is he on? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 02:37, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks Bach. I'll get started tomorrow, 'cause I have to sleep now. :C Can you pass on this message on chat, please? Okay. I've been incarcerated by my internet connection, so to everyone: I will see you tomorrow! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 03:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Er, sorry, but I have to ask: Is the picture fo a police box on your userpage a regular police box or the TARDIS? Because if it's the TARDIS... o-mi-gosh-I-love-you-forever. <3 Do a barrel 12:43, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hi,how do i put chars up for Adoption,cos i would like to put Janet Metts Up for adoption,i find her boringJasmine Campbell 14:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Could you please look at my character Valentina Birch? Also, how do you make a signature? Thank you so much!Chochang55 22:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Chochang55 Right I'llmake the pages tomorrowand I'll check the claims now "If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything." -The Wise Man 02:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Claiming Hello Bach! Can you please take a look at ny characters that are in the claiming? They are Declan Galbraith Chantelle Rocholle Thanks, Karen Jackson 13:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) XD Jenna Claiming Yeah, I've been waiting for a while for her to get claimed. Now it's just getting plain annoying. Could you help? Jenna Fraen 20:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Then I was misinformed, I guess. About the history, it's like she never wants to tell anyone her history. That okay? Jenna Fraen 22:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I bestoweth upong thee... THE WISE BADGE OF APPROVAL! Omygawsh, it's so perty! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Badge I bestoweth upong thee... THE WISE BADGE OF APPROVAL! Omygawsh, it's so perty! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 01:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I really love being on this site and role playing, and I think it's an amazing site, but I have bad news. I've decided that my school work load is just to hard, and I have to get rid of certain things that aren't quite so necessary in order to stay on top of my school work. I'm really sorry, but I"ll have to leave this site. I don't know if you're the right person to talk to, and if you're not, could you please tell me who I'm supposed to talk to? Thanks, 16:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, whoops, I'm so sorry. I forgot to log in before leaving the following message on your talk page: " I really love being on this site and role playing, and I think it's an amazing site, but I have bad news. I've decided that my school work load is just to hard, and I have to get rid of certain things that aren't quite so necessary in order to stay on top of my school work. I'm really sorry, but I"ll have to leave this site. I don't know if you're the right person to talk to, and if you're not, could you please tell me who I'm supposed to talk to? Thanks, JKRfan002 16:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) " Sorry, that was me! I'd like to go with the first option, if possible. I'll be coming back when school calms down more, or, if it doesn't, at the very least, I'll be back in the summer. How would I go about doing this? JKRfan002 17:56, October 20, 2011 (UTC) *Prepares to feel Bach's wrath* bubble? I made a template page for both Heather's and Valentina's bubbles but when i copy and paste it into a comment it shows up as the template. I need help with how that works. Please get back to me as soon as you can on my talk page. Thanks for your time! Chochang55 19:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Chochang55 Sun God Surya by DevaShard image Hello, I find an image called Sun God Surya by DevaShard in this site, I'm a writer and I would like to know if you are the author of this image, or, if you know how to find him, because I'm wrintting a book and I like to have this foto (in grayscale mode) on it, and of course, I need autorization from the author. Can you kindly replay to my e-mail pela.noite@gmail.com. Regards 16:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC)AA Chat Problems My internet is being spechul, so can you tell the guys that I'm trying to get back on? I can see them, I just can't reply. And, if you could, tell EpicToast that I'm working on her claim and her pictures. Please? I has bufalo blankets for reward... CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 19:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) maybe we should close chat, then turn it on again. How about that? 'Cause everyone is having problems. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 19:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Char Just did! Thanks sooo much, BachLynn! JKRfan002 20:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) how to post my bubble? Thanks for fixing my bubbles but how do you post them? Thank you SO much! :)Chochang55 21:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Chochang55 Can't put this in chat so...Need any help with that list of activites yet to be done? If so, what can I do?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Question... Fusion here :D I want to ask a question... How do I get quests? I tried to search it, but still nothing. I also tried to read the rules again... Man it was long, but I think there wasn't (Or I missed some stuff). So... How do I get quests? Thanks --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 10:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry that it was a wikia contributor. The wiki logged me off) Signiture hey mummy,how do you se custom sigs?WT made meh one but IDK how to use itJasmine Campbell 10:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Wt made me a signiture but i dont understand how to use itJasmine Campbell 13:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:quests Oh. Okay. Thanks. Now, I must level up to level three.... It'll take a log time... But it'll be worth it! *waits for several years till leveling up* Well, anyways, thanks. FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 13:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry bach please don't leave on my account. I had it stuck on caps from yelling at sky i forgot to take them down and i forgot to put a ? in at the end. I'm sorry *Curls up in a dark corner feeling horrible* "So remember never surrender 'Cause the unrelenting constancy of love and hope Will rescue and restore you from any scope"-Ghost the Narrator 15:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my condolences about your mother Bach. I know she would be proud of you if she could see you know [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem Bach[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry about your mother Bach. I will handle all wikia drama myself till you are able to help me. I'm sorry yet again for your mother. "So remember never surrender 'Cause the unrelenting constancy of love and hope Will rescue and restore you from any scope"-Ghost the Narrator 15:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) That Project thing I accept. Send me some projects when they fly in. BTW, how come I wasn't included in the Epic RP? Just wondering, not whining, that's all. and one more thing: Be Honest, do you think i'm Narcissistic? [[User:Comiclove|'You may have a VERY minor Case of SERIOUS Brain Damage -']][[User Talk:Comiclove|'Wheatley']] 18:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Taht thing Oh. Ya. forgot to sing up. Okay. And I Over react sometimes. basically, I'm sorta like a little starscream; Annoying, Funny, stupid, and Traitorous. I do betray; can't hold promises forever. [[User:Comiclove|'You may have a VERY minor Case of SERIOUS Brain Damage -']][[User Talk:Comiclove|'Wheatley']] 18:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Help SURE! I Watch over claims for fun (I call it stalking), so I can update the cabin pages. The BC list is SUPER outdated, to me, and I LOVE updates, so I'll help! [[User:Comiclove|'You may have a VERY minor Case of SERIOUS Brain Damage -']][[User Talk:Comiclove|'Wheatley']] 18:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey bach come back on chat please? Pwetty pwease? For your hubby? I'm sorry about earlier. I'm calm now. "So remember never surrender 'Cause the unrelenting constancy of love and hope Will rescue and restore you from any scope"-Ghost the Narrator 18:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Lea_Hunter Please confirm ☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ posted at the dancefloor , might as well finish our rps--[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) #Your put "Lary" not "Lary'l'" #I will post first #I' know''' I am still banned, no idea when it will end #Hello Bach! What's up???[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks for saying you will ask. If an apology is required for me to be unbanned, could you kindly say that I don't regret my actions, and as such I will not apologize for something I see no wrong in? Well, I'm cool, typing something for my sibling[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Lea_Pierce_-_Unclaimed check plz ☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ Check again ☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ Jenna and Calista Hello again. I've updated Jenna's history, relationships, and powers, so can you check and see if I've got everything to be claimed? And I also made another character: Calista Hughes. For some reason, her forum page won't appear if you type in her name in the search bar, so you have to go to my profile page and scroll to the bottom, where it says 'Pages I'm Following.' I think Jenna's ready to be claimed, but is there anything else I need for Calista? Thanks :) Jenna Fraen 21:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Check again ☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ About Theseus and Nick, I don't really like them...could you delete them for me? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 19:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC) hai and si. Should I make up something, or should I ask pers for the history? I will take a while cause i'm changing the background and code. 'Athletiger' Talk~Welcome to Canada, you idiot. 00:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no, I can't think of anything else for it XD You can go ahead and deny/delete it. :) Kaylers3477Poke, Poke! 02:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just finished my character claim request. I hope its ok. The name is Alexander Chance. Hi, I just finished my character claim request. I hope everything is there Juggernot001 04:05, October 25, 2011 (UTC) (p.s) i think this message was sent twice..sorry!) Hi. I changed my story and removed some of your concerns. Please accept my claim or tell me what else is wrong with it. I'd really just like to get to RP-ing. Vgfsirius 08:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) thanks :D, i already told effieluna if she doesnt intend on making a claim then she will have to leave. but that is it:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 19:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry He was blocked on the wiki I was on, so I left him a message here. Again, sorry. I like grooslings, but not Gale. 20:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Claim Nah I'm good I have a really slow computer right now and until my laptop comes in I'll only be able to roleplay Caleb,Adam,Thom,Nick,and Andrew.It doesnt load on the other ones and I cant handle another character right now so can you put it on hold until my laptop comes in?[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 21:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Check again Ok, f*^& Chat.. I posted on the infirmary "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 22:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) the chat hacks cause me to poof, it will say at the top of the chat when i enter "Chat hacks initialized {new line now} Contackt Monchoman for more help" and then it takes a while to stop[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat to be exact is shows *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) .......never mind[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Heya Bach? I was wondering could i go ahead and add the category "Defector" to those that left camp, or have you already done that TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 19:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) CHeck Lea again ☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ Link title Check lea pierce ☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ 03:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Help? I don't know how to move the BC Claims... :( Can you teach me? Greatly appreciated. xoxo Queen.Bee(Your Highness here!) 09:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Character Requests Hi Bach, what do I need to do to officially have two of my chars leave camp? I would like to have both Wendy Monson and Forge, the Centaur fade away. Wendy most likely was called to join Artemis and will not be returning. Forge is leaving to experience other parts of the world and will also not return. If you need to delte their talk templates to reduce clutter on the site, they are under Template:Wendy and Template:ForgeC. LongClawTiger 15:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, put a bold note on Wendy's page that she left for the hunt and will not be back. I do not have the rights to delete Forge's page, so I will need help from you or another authorized person for that step. LongClawTiger 15:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) If you aren't busy, I'm in dire need of coding assistance. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) That sucks D': Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Claiming Lea Pierce Ummm Lynn Can you check Lea Pierce? Thanks! And tell me which goddess she is a daughter of Thanks! ☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ 02:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hey, i'm done with Diana chen's code, but i have a glitch. When I post it, can you check it? thanks. 'Athletiger' Talk~Welcome to Canada, you idiot. 02:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Brielle Gel has evr so kindly let me adopt Brielle. I just wanted to let you know taht way you didn't think i was crazy for claiming ehr or removing the "mist" status thing... Thanks! ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 03:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) User Page Wow, two IM's in one night! Anyways, my user page is acting... funny. Random "=" are becoming titles as if they were in the "heading two" font (I didn't even put an equal sign into my page at all). Also, some of the things that SHOULD be titles have become subcategories under the equal sign. I was hoping you could help. Thanks in advance! ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 03:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you fixed it. Thanks so much! ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 20:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Emerald Really?I'll check it out I was sure I only put liberi[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 14:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Check Lea Again ☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ 04:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The old BC claim and a question You can delete the Coluber claim if you want. Also can I make my second BC character page now? Be as a tower firmly set,Shakes not its top for any blast that blows. 08:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach, would you like me to do the prophecy for your quest? I forgot I'm going on it =P ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 11:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I really did miss this place... Soa talked me into coming back, you can thank him :) Nice to see you :D [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was just about to IM you about that. Heres the list - Vivian, Friday, Miracle, and if I cna have a BC char, Contra. Thanks! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 16:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right, sorry, thats what soa and I call Rebecca xD [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 16:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much :D [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 17:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) --☂cσυятєѕу σƒ тнє gℓєє ƒαιяу вяєєzу☂ 23:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC). Check Lea pierce I guess i'm doing your prophecy then. And I need my soul back ('cause my twin-irish-brother needs it), and you can check Diana Chen's page. 'Athletiger' Talk~Welcome to Canada, you idiot. 05:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Aleksandra powers I removed it already! :DDDD WingsofLight 11:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) pssssssst.... is fifteen the maximum aount of people in a cabin? Also, if i was to make a claim, for a cabin with 15 people in it, and the other choices were also cabins 1ith 15 people in it, what would the outcome be? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Oooh, look!]] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'''A Blibbering Humdinger!.]] 14:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so, this is totally hypothetical, pssht.....If i wanted to make a child of Aphrodite, who has 15 in the cabin already, and my other choiced were Apollo or Demeter (both of which already have 15), what God would I get? Like i said, totally hypothetical :/ [[User:Sonofapollo|'Oooh, look!']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'A Blibbering Humdinger!.']] 15:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I need your help. Again. Hey Bach. I'm creating a new wiki (which I shall not name here, cause everyone is going to hate me) and I was wondering if you could help me. I know that you probably don't have much free time to waste, but it would mean a lot for me if you would help me. Well, thank you for your time. Nicki here ♥'' -Talk to me! 15:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC)'' OKay thanksh....*back to the drwing board heheheh* [[User:Sonofapollo|'Oooh, look!']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'A Blibbering Humdinger!.']] 15:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wodering two things. First, could my Starcraft RP wiki become an affiliate w/ you? Second, my claiming forum is having problems on that wiki, and I was wondering if you could help. Link:http://starcraftroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Starcraft_roleplay_Wiki http://starcraftroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Starcraft_roleplay_Wiki Kynarus 16:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Lea Claiming Can you check Lea plz!?!! my apologies, i did not see your message, no need to get mad. *freaks out* Athletiger Talk~Welcome to Canada, you idiot. 17:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Bach. I know it is something you may not be able to fix, but my chat is playing up. It disconnects immediatly. Anyways, see ya! LoveCatsOwls45px Owl Me 17:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Kayla Kayla currently belong to Scout. She was scout's but then I adopted her. When Scout came back, she asked for Kayla back and, of course I said yes. So Kayla officially belogns to Scout. Sorry for the mix up! ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 20:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, taken off the Nyx powers on Anna Lynn, sorry it took so long, didn't see the warning. I took of the warning, but I'm not sure whether I was meant to wait for you to do that?? Anyway, just letting you know, thanks! Artemisgirl 20:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Caelo Sorry. One of the admins (on the last character contest) told me that it was approved if it was allowed to stay in the character contest. Unfortunately, I didn't put Ven up in a claim either, because they told me not to. I'm not sure which admin it wasThey must have misunderstood. Please don't delete Caelo's current page (its got a lt of writing on it I might need). Thanks. Again, really sorry. Thanks Bach! :) ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 15:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Did you get the e-mail? If you did answer to this e-mail please xamoyelamou@gmail.com Thanks Nicki here ♥'' -Talk to me! 17:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I was just wondering whats up with the Bellard kids. Theres like a billion of them.Piper13 00:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Kaylers gave Nia back to me a few weeks after I came back to the wiki. But then when Rid left and gave me two of her chars, I put Nia up for adoption. When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 01:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it's ok for me if the other will be a major and the other's minor. I'm sorry if I made twins, I forgot about that. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 07:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Minor Chars. Bach, can I ask for your permission to delete some of my Minor chars... Eurytion, and my Two ghosts...Let's say Eurytion got killed by a stray poisoned arrow on his way to visit some family in new jersey and the Two ghosts are being called to the underworld.The real reason is...I can't RP all of them and I seem to be neglecting them...I can't also cope up with alot of chars. THANKS! :D WingsofLight 13:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I figured I should at least say something before leaving. I just wanna say thanks Bach and well be from now on I wont open any wikia site...For some unkwown reason you wouldn't understand bye byeI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Sorry this is not Kari']]Go ahead and kill 13:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Demotion I literally was about to resign when I got your message. Thanks! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) hey i have one question about your approval badge: why do you have the word "monkey" in the iris? Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 03:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to bother you and for my really whiny question, but how long does it take to get claimed? Hey bach? I know youre busy and all, but I need to talk to someone.......i hope you wouldnt mind coming on chat, please? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Oooh, look!']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'A Blibbering Humdinger!.']] 21:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Uhh....just so you know, I put Adrian Hakai, Abigail Chaste, Hesperathousa, Ippotis and Jeremy Esperance up for adoption. Be as a tower firmly set,Shakes not its top for any blast that blows. 11:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC)